Sensors that monitor environmental parameters are widely used to provide and/or enhance the functionality of many engineered structures. For example, temperature sensors are often included within electronic circuitry to help prevent the circuitry from over-heating. Similarly, temperature sensors can also be used to monitor the temperature of an engine (e.g. automobile engine) to also help prevent it from overheating. Pressure sensors and strain gauges can also be used to facilitate the viability of engineered structures. For example, these gauges can measure to what extent a mechanical structure is being stressed and/or strained, and thereby determine whether the structure's failure load is being approached. Accordingly, it would be useful to develop more robust and versatile environmental sensors that can withstand more rigorous engineering applications.